


The Heart Never Lies

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Liam's slightly OOC, M/M, Mpreg, Niall blushes alot, Slight fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niall was left broken hearted when Liam broke up with him. After a year apart from seeing the One Direction guys, he caught up with them, and one boy in particular has his eyes set on Niall. In the end, Niall will have to choose who his heart truly belongs to. Liam - who broke his heart in a thousand pieces - but gave him the best gift in the entire world? His baby girl. Or Harry - with his charming smile, who is willing to do anything and everything for Niall and his little girl?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall was left broken hearted when Liam broke up with him. After a year apart from seeing the One Direction guys, he caught up with them, and one boy in particular has his eyes set on Niall. In the end, Niall will have to choose who his heart truly belongs to. Liam - who broke his heart in a thousand pieces - but gave him the best gift in the entire world? His baby girl. Or Harry - with his charming smile, who is willing to do anything and everything for Niall and his little girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write myself out of my writer's block of Crimson... Sorry for any mistakes; who are truly my own. (Grammar and/or Spelling). And so sorry for the crappy chapter summary...! Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! :) (Hopefully)

"It's over, Niall. I have to focus on my career. I just won't have the time for you... The time you deserve... It just doesn't... I can't have a  _boyfriend_ , and be in a  _boyband_... I..."

"But Liam, please... You said you loved me..."

"I do... But I can't be with you anymore... Goodbye, Niall..."

Niall didn't say anything. He just slumped into his bed, and muffled his crying, as he heard Liam's mutters of "I'm sorry," and the word "Goodbye, Niall." When the door slammed, Niall felt his heart break even more, and he's never felt more alone than he did when Liam walked out on him.

 

**~1 year later~**

"Niall?! Is it really you?!" 

"Eleanor?"

"YES! I can't believe it's you... I... Come here, you!"

Niall knew he shouldn't, but he slung his arms around Eleanor, and sniffed in her smell that always calmed him down whenever Liam couldn't calm him down in the past. 

"Hey, Niall. What's wrong?" Eleanor patted his back, and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I... Sorry. Don't know why I'm crying, to be honest." Niall shook his head, and then a muffled cry came from the back. Niall flinched.

"Sorry, I got... I got to go." 

He ran to the back, and took up the little girl from the pram she was sleeping in. 

"Is she yours?" Eleanor whispered.

"Yeah. Eleanor, meet Maura. Maura, this is Eleanor, and daddy's friend." 

"Uh, so... Did you get a girlfriend?"

"No..."

"So, you didn't tell me you met someone new, and had a baby with him?!" Eleanor shrieked in excitment, and made little Maura cry.

"Sorry..." Eleanor whispered, trying to hold back her excitment. 

"It's alright." Niall hushed little Maura, before he put her back in her pram.

"So... who's the lucky Daddy?" Eleanor wriggled her eyebrows.

"I didn't meet anyone new, and had a baby with him. Nor did I get a girl pregnant. It's, uh, Liam's baby. Liam's the father." 

"Weird. I thought he would've told the guys, and there's no way Louis wouldn't tell me..."

"I didn't tell him."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't know when he broke up with me. And after he broke up with me... He didn't want anything to do with me. I... I didn't want to lose the baby. He'd take her away from me."

"He wouldn't have done that." 

"He would. I'm nobody, remember. And he's popstar extraordinare." 

"You are somebody. Don't talk down on yourself, Niall Horan. And I think it's wonderful that you named the baby after your mother." 

"Yeah... She does look like a 'Maura', doesn't she?" Niall smiled at the sleeping baby. 

Eleanor was about to reply when her phone rang. 

 

"Sorry, that was Louis. You should come on over. We're all staying at Zayn's and Perrie's house. I missed you so much. Perrie would love to catch up with you, and I know Louis would just love to cuddle with you. Zayn would too, come to think of it."

"Liam's going to be there, though?" 

"You don't have to spend time with him. I'll look after you. And Louis too, but if you don't want me to tell him why, I can just use the break up as a way of... you feeling a little weird about it." 

"Yeah... I'll have to find a sitter for Maura, though."

"Oh Niall... It's going to be just wonderful!" 

"I didn't say I'd come," Niall winked, as he waved Eleanor out, as she stepped with such elegance out the door, and waved excitedly back at Niall, as she turned around for a second. 

 

As Niall walked to Zayn and Perrie's house, he felt like he wanted to throw up on three different occasions, faint at least four times, and go back home with every step he took closer to the 'Zerrie-resident.'

As he rang the doorbell, he still thought about just running away. He heard shuffling footsteps coming from inside, and he nearly had a panic attack.

A curly mop of hair stood in front of him, and he felt somewhat very self concious as Harry didn't stop staring at him. 

"Ni-Niall?" Harry croaked out.

"Hi, Harry." Niall murmured as he felt his cheeks grow hot under Harry's scrutinizing eyes.

"Uh... So, uh, how are you?" Harry whispered, whilst his own cheeks blushed.

"Oh, you know... Never been better and that jazz..." Niall whispered back at Harry.

"Come on in... I, uh, thought that, uh, Eleanor actually lied when she said she'd run into you."

Niall waited for a second before he decided he could do this. He could just find Eleanor or Perrie, and not talk to Liam. He didn't even have to look at him. He could do this. 

"Come here," Harry said, as he scooped Niall in for a hug. 

Niall gave a small chuckle, as he put his arms around Harry's middle, and snuggled slightly into his neck.

"It's good to see you again, Haz." Niall smiled, as he pulled away from Harry.

"Who was at the... NIALL!" Zayn came running towards them, and Niall couldn't hold back the 'oof' as Zayn slammed into him, and hugged him tightly. 

"You look... brilliant, Niall!" Zayn whispered, as he stroked Niall's cheeks softly with his fingers. 

Niall blushed profoundly, as the redness creeped up his cheeks, and reached his ears, showing how embarrassed he was.

"The girls are in the kitchen, waiting for you." Zayn said, as he took Niall's hand in his, and lead him towards the kitchen. 

Perrie and Eleanor gave a squeal, as they ran towards Niall and hugged him tight, and whispered into his ear. 

After five agonising minutes of Eleanor and Perrie holding onto Niall, he felt like he wanted to faint or something. He really didn't want to, but he felt like he needed to ask. Before his heart could't take it anymore. 

"So, where..."

Footsteps were heard, running fast, a yelp, and then someone falling over, shouting out a bad word, then muttering of the same bad word, and there he was in his all glory. 

"NIALLER! LET ME THROUGH!" The shouts, and then... 

"Hi, Lou!" Niall smiled at Louis, and then to Eleanor who grinned. 

"Wow... Let me hug my favourite boy in the entire world..." Louis chuckled, and then he had the look like the cat who got the cream. 

"You look... absolutely stunning, Ni!" 

"Thanks, Lou..." 

After Louis felt content after hugging Niall, giving him small kisses on his cheeks, he went to Eleanor and hugged her close to him. 

Niall laughed, had the time of his life, but he couldn't keep this on. He had to know, for his own peace of mind.

"So, where  _is_ Liam?" 

After Niall got the words out, the door opened, and Liam's hair looked like he had been running through the wind-machine. Niall felt his breath hitch slightly.

"Sorry I'm late, but Sophia couldn't decide on..." Liam stopped, as he locked his eyes on Niall. 

"Sophia couldn't decide on what, Li?" Harry asked, twinkle in his green eyes. 

"... which dress she wanted to wear..." Liam seemed to find his voice again.

In came Sophia. A pretty girl with long, brown hair, came in, with a very _slutty_  black dress. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Niall didn't really see much of Liam, although he could feel the boy's eyes on him. 

Harry was constantly flirting with him, with his... "I'm single... Are you still single, Nialler?" 

Niall blushed, and laughed. 

"Stop it, Harry!" Perrie slapped Harry on the head.

"You're such a cock-block, Edwards!" Harry groaned. "You're the reason why I'm still single... You're chasing away every single person I'm flirting with." 

Perrie grinned, and Harry did the look he and Zayn had practised when they wanted to pull birds. 

"Are you... giving me _the_ look, Haz?" Niall smirked.

"I'm just tired of being single..." Harry whined.

"Aww... Poor Hazza..." Niall smiled, as he patted Harry's arm.

"You look good tonight, Nialler..." Harry murmured, as he gently took Niall's hand in his own. 

Niall blushed. He looked up, and saw Liam gave a glare in his and Harry's direction.

 

"Liam. _Liam!"_  Zayn slapped Liam on his arm. 

" _What?"_ Liam spat out. 

"Why are you staring at Niall like that? And shouldn't you pay attention to Sophia? She's your _girlfriend_. Niall isn't your boyfriend anymore, for crying out loud." Zayn whispered angrily in Liam's ear.

"I know... I just... wasn't expecting to see him here, that's all..." Liam whispered back at Zayn.

He really did try to pay attention to Sophia, but it was so hard when Niall's laugh got loud enough for him to hear, just reeled him in, so he'd automatically lock his eyes onto Niall. To see Harry flirting so obviously with Niall made him want to punch his face in. 

"The coffee is ready!" Perrie chimed in, and Liam almost jumped out of his seat. All thoughts of Sophia long forgotten. He wanted to sit next to Niall. To be able to hear every single word coming out of his mouth, to hear his glorious low laughter, as much as the loud, hypnotic laughter. 

Niall, however lingered towards the front door. 

"I'm sorry, but I really should get going... Early day tomorrow and all that..." 

Eleanor nodded, and gave Niall a big hug, as did Perrie. 

Liam was certain that everyone could see his face fell. 

"It was really nice to see you all again..."

"You too, sweetheart." Perrie said, as she kissed Niall's cheek.

"BYE NIALLER! I'LL MISS YOU!" Louis shouted.

"Don't be a stranger," Zayn murmured, as he gave Niall a quick hug. 

"I won't... Bye guys!" 

And with that, Niall left. 

 

Niall smiled as he let his 15 year old baby sitter go home for the night, and took little Maura up when she wanted to be fed. Niall snuggled his little daughter close to him. 

"I saw your Papa tonight..." Niall whispered to his little girl. "Papa has a new girlfriend... Papa doesn't need us..." Niall cursed how much saying the words out loud actually stabbed at his heart, whilst tears strolled down his cheeks.

Loud, excessive knocking on his door... and Niall almost cursed. He still had Maura on him, and not wanting to let his daughter be disturbed, he put a blanket over her and went to the door. It'd had to be the babysitter, no one else really knew where he lived.

"Did you... Harry? What, uh, what are you doing here?" 

"Sorry, I... I bugged Eleanor for your new address... I just... I mean, I... I, uh..."

"You're babbling," Niall smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Harry smiled back at Niall. "Uh.. Can I, can I come in? It's just, really chilly out here..."

"Uh..." Niall took a chance, and let Harry in. 

"Nice place you got here..." Harry whispered.

"Yeah, uh... What, uh, what did you actually want, Harry?" Niall flinched slightly when Harry looked at him.

"I... I really missed you when you suddenly weren't there anymore. And I know Perrie and Eleanor probably missed you the most out of all of us, but... and seeing you tonight, just... brought back those feelings... And..."

"Harry... You don't know what you're saying..." 

"I do... I do know what I'm saying... I really like you, Niall. And I was wondering, if you, uh, wouldliketogoonadatewithme?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that...?"

"Uh, would you like to go on, a, uh, date with, err, with me?"

"I..."

Being saved by the bell, Niall flinched when he heard the soft cry of Maura. 

"What was that?" Harry looked shocked.

"Nothing." Niall whispered, hoping Harry would let it go.

"No... Your blanket just cried..."

"Harry..." Niall whispered, before he realised how stubborn Harry Styles could be. 

"Niall..." 

Niall took off his blanket, and Harry stood back, in shock and awe. 

"Is it... is it yours?"

"Yeah."

"So... Uh, sorry. I.. I won't be beaten up by a jealous girlfriend, or boyfriend, for asking you out on a date?" Harry gave a small, nervous chuckle.

"No, nothing like that." Niall looked down at his daughter, and smiled softly at her. 

"Can I... hold it?" 

"Uh... Yeah." Niall kissed little Maura's head softly, as he handed the little girl to Harry.

"So... what is it?" 

"It's a girl."

"Uh, what do you call her?"

"Maura. I named her after my Mam." 

"It's a beautiful name, Niall."

Niall nodded, and smiled when he saw Harry so taken with his little daughter.

"Uh-oh." Harry looked rather shocked. 

Niall laughed. 

"Did she pee or take a dump or something?" Niall laughed.

"N-no. Uh... If you don't want to let people know who the father is... You really shouldn't let someone have the chance to look into her eyes..."

Niall sighed, and took Maura off of Harry. 

"Go to sleep, little bug." He softly rocked Maura to sleep, and then put her in her crib. 

"Why didn't you tell Liam?" Harry asked softly.

"Look, Harry... Liam told me he didn't have time for me. That he didn't want a boyfriend. How would he have had the time for a baby? And I... I... I couldn't get rid of her... once I knew she was there... And I knew Liam would take her away from me, and... I can't deal with that. Please don't tell him. I can't handle her not being in my life, I...."

"Shh... Niall... I won't tell Liam about her. I won't tell anyone, until you're ready. I promise, Nialler." 

Harry held out his arms, and Niall didn't even hesitate to snuggle into Harry's neck, as he sniffled, and let his tears run freely down his cheek.

"Sorry," Niall mumbled when he pulled back. 

"No need to apologise." 

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but... I do have to get up early tomorrow..."

"Yeah, just... What about that date?" Harry looked expectantly at him, and Niall sighed.

"I don't... I'm not ready for dating..."

"It can be just as friends, though. I mean, we've gone out as mates before, yeah?" 

Niall sighed, and then nodded.

"One date. As friends."

Harry smiled brilliantly, and pecked Niall on the cheek. 

"Of course, Niall. Uh, can I... Say goodnight to Maura?" 

Niall smiled, and nodded. "As long as you don't wake her up."

"I won't." Harry's smile became even wider, and whispered his goodbye to the sleeping baby. The little girl was a beautiful mix between Niall and Liam, and Harry couldn't help but fall in love with the little girl. 

 

Niall did have to admit it was a lot of fun having Harry around. And it seemed like Harry didn't mind hanging around him and Maura. As paranoid he was about Liam finding out about Maura, he had to admit it was quite fun to see fans taking double looks at Harry, before deciding it wasn't him. Even the stupid papps left them alone.

"I've never had so much fun before," Harry laughed as he hurried inside Niall's flat.

Niall laughed at how carefree Harry was being.

"It's quite fun seeing girls and a few lads looking at you twice, before thinking it's not you."

"I love taking Maura outside. Just a cap, sunglasses... and no one looks at me twice. Because everyone knows Harry Styles doesn't have a baby. It's brilliant."

Niall smiled, before he took Maura off of Harry, and the little girl gave a small squeak of displeasure, before she suckled happily on her bottle.

Niall kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I really did have a great day, Nialler."

"I did, too." Niall said softly, as he looked shyly up at Harry.

"Would you like to go on another date?"

Niall nodded.

"Uh, it's at an award show? Would you like to come, as my date?"

"I have to ask Mrs Green if she could look after Maura?"

"My mum would probably love to look after her, though."

"I don't know, Harry. Isn't your mum like really good friends with Liam's mum?"

"She is.... but... Mum won't tell Karen about you having Liam's baby. Mum always does what I tell her to anyway...? Please.. I don't want to be the only one alone for the night..."

"Okay," Niall whispered.

"Uh?"

"Okay. I can come with you... and... you can ask your mum, if she wouldn't mind looking after Maura."

Harry smiled, and pecked Niall on his lips. 

"Yay! I'll come and pick you up tomorrow at 7PM. The award show start at 9 PM."

Niall waved Harry out of his flat. 

"Your daddy is in big trouble, Maura... But, Harry's nice, isn't he? You like Harry, don't you? It's just... How can I still like your Papa when... Daddy also likes Harry? Yes... Daddy is in big trouble indeed." 

Maura gurgled happily.

 

"You look... stunningly beautiful." Harry took a deep breath, smiled, so that his dimples showed. Niall smiled back at him. 

"Thank you. You, uh, look very handsome." Niall smiled back at him.

 

"... And the winner for Best Band In The World Is...... ONE DIRECTION!!" Cheers and loud clapping from the audience and fans ringed in Niall's ears, as did the shouts from Louis "We Won! We Won!" as he kissed Eleanor and tried to hug Zayn at the same time, and Harry, who looked shocked. 

"Congrats," Niall whispered.

"Thank you," Harry whispered back, and his lips brushed softly against Niall, and held his lips there for at least five seconds. Flashlights from cameras was what seemed to get Harry out of his trance.

"Oi, get a move on, Hazza!" Louis cheered behind him, as he patted Harry's back.

"You should go," Niall whispered.

"Yeah..." Harry whispered back, as Zayn practically shoved Harry with him up to the stage. 

Perrie and Eleanor practically flew into the seat that was vacant.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Haz are a couple?!" Eleanor shrieked whispered in Niall's ear.

"We... We're not..."

"He kissed you. On National TV! Broadcasted on the frigging Internet! Every single person in the universe saw that!" Perrie whispered back.

"I... We're not a couple, though..."

Niall knew he didn't make much sense, but he couldn't get the tingly feeling that Harry's lips left, even though it had been a good few minutes since their lips had brushed against each other. 

 

Niall felt like he flew, waking up in fluffy, soft duvets and pillows, and the tingly feeling never left his lips.

"Morning, beautiful." Harry groaned.

"Morning," Niall whispered softly.

"Hmm.. We should probably get some brekkie..."

"Yeah... Do you think... uh, that you could phone your mum? It's just..."

"Sure, Niall. Of course." 

Harry took out his phone, before he rang his mum. 

"I'll be in the shower," he whispered to Niall.

Niall nodded.

He sighed happily as he hung up on Anne. Maura was alright. He missed her, even though he saw her only eight hours ago. 

"You want the shower?" Harry smirked. 

"Uh, yeah..." Niall slid into the bathroom, and locked the door. 

It only took Niall five minutes in the shower, and then he threw on some clothes. He was starving, and he also couldn't wait to go back to Anne's place to pick up Maura. 

"Let's go then." Harry took Niall's hand, but the laughter from Perrie's hotel room made Niall stop for a second. 

"Uh, before we go downstairs... Maybe we should, uh, talk?" Niall whispered.

"Sure..." Harry led them back to their hotel room.

"So.. uh, about yesterday.."

"Look, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have, but... I couldn't help it, Niall. You looked stunning, and I've wanted to kiss you since you stood outside Perrie and Zayn's house when you rang the doorbell, and..." 

Niall smiled, as he brushed his lips against Harry's, and gently moved them, ever so lightly against Harry's. 

"Sorry," Niall blushed, "but you were rambling." 

"It's okay. So, uh, does this mean you, uh, feel the same thing about me?" 

Niall blushed even more, and nodded. 

Harry smiled ever so brightly before he softly kissed Niall's lips. Niall's stomach gave a growl.

"Breakfast?" Harry smirked.

Niall just nodded, and held his hand out for Harry to take. 

 

"NIALL!" Eleanor shouted when she saw Niall, and Niall went over to her. 

"Hi Liam!" Harry sat down, and smiled brightly at Liam.

"Harry," Liam scoffed.

"What's up, Li?" Harry looked quite shocked at Liam's harsh tone.

"What were you thinking last night, Harry?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"The little kissing stunt with Niall?" 

"Come on, Liam! Are you jealous? Get over yourself! You and Niall haven't been a couple in over a year! You're dating Sophia now! Get over it! Besides, Niall's dating me now! He's over you..."

"Well, I won't be certain of that," Liam hissed.

"Hi guys!" Zayn and Louis said, as they sat down, not noticing that Harry and Liam glared at each other, and if looks could kill, there would be two very two dead guys. 

 

"So... are you and Haz a couple NOW?" Eleanor whispered.

"Uh, yes...?" Niall whispered.

"How? Tell me! Don't leave out the smutty details!" Perrie smirked, and then giggled to herself.

"There's not much smuttiness, thank you! Harry's a gentleman... and besides, we only like, brushed our lips softly against each other... but... He's a really good kisser... and he really cares about Maura..."

Eleanor looked solemnly at Niall. "You're tired of being by yourself, aren't you?" 

"Well, yeah..."

"So, who's the better kisser? Harry or Liam?" Perrie smirked, but her face fell when she noticed that Eleanor violently shook her head, and saw Niall's face colour drop to an ashed colour.

"Everyone is going to think of me as some sort of bastard now, right? I'm the male-slut? The Horan-Whore! Who would be next? Louis? Zayn?" Niall scoffed, before he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Not everyone is going to see you as the male-slut, Niall. And as for you going after Louis and/or Zayn... Well, we'd have to beat you up, eh?" Eleanor giggled.

"Yeah. Uh.. It just feels weird, you know."

"The bottom line is; do you like Harry? Does Harry like you? Does he treat you okay? Is he alright with Maura? Does Maura like him?" Perrie asked. 

"Yes, to all the questions." Niall blushed, and became even more flushed when his stomach gave a long and loud growl.

"Breakfast?" Eleanor sniggered, as Perrie gave Eleanor a slap on her arse. 

Niall laughed ever so slightly, as he slid in the chair next to Harry. He couldn't help but notice the tension between the guys. 

"You okay?" Niall whispered to Harry, as he stroked his arm, ever so softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," Harry whispered back, then gave a small glare in Liam's direction, and pecked his cheek, ever so softly. Niall couldn't help the blush. 

Niall couldn't help but notice the glare Sophia gave him either, but as he tried to give her a smile, she turned her face away from him, and nibbled on her toast. Liam changed between glaring at Harry, and looking at Niall. 

"So, you had an alright night, eh Nialler?" Louis slapped Niall on the back.

"Uh, yeah. I-I did have a good night, Louis. Did you?" He smiled softly at Louis.

"Yeah. El always lets me fu..." 

"LOUIS!" Eleanor shrieked, as she slapped Louis repeatedly, whilst Zayn and Harry sniggered. 

"I was going to say... always lets me have fun! You guys should take your minds off the gutter!" 

Niall couldn't help but giggle, as Eleanor blushed profoundly, as she muttered "I can't believe you'd sink so low, Lou..." 

"What would you like to eat?" Harry whispered in Niall's ear. 

"Err... A small bowl of Weetabix. I should probably head back soon."

The guys looked weirdly at Niall.

"Work," he mustered to cough out at Zayn. 

"I can drive you back, if you want?" Harry said as he gave Niall his bowl. 

"Err... I don't mind taking the bus?" Niall said, but it sounded more like a question, than a statement.

"Pish-posh. I'll drive you. Uh, shall we?" 

Niall nodded, stood up, and kissed Eleanor and Perrie on their cheeks, gave Louis and Zayn a hug, and tried to wave at the glaring Sophia.

"Bye." Niall whispered to no one in particular, as he felt Harry's warm hand slid into his. Niall couldn't help the smile and the feeling of butterflies batting their wings that swarmed in the pit his stomach. 

 

**~4 months later~**

"Harry?" 

"Hmm? What's up, Niall?"

"Err... I think it's, uh, time to... uh, tell Liam. About Maura."

"Okay." 

"You don't sound... too thrilled about it?" Niall checked.

"It's your call... I just... I don't really know why now, though?" 

"It's the damn paps. I don't... I mean... I-I don't want him to figure it out. On his own."

"Shh... It's okay. Do you want me to be there? When you tell him?" 

"Er... Look, Harry... Uh, it's not that I don't want you there, but I-I think I need to tell him. Alone."

Harry couldn't help the growl that escaped.

"Haz?"

"Sorry... It's okay."

"Uh... Do you, uh, have Liam's phone number?" 

"Sure." 

Niall huffed slightly in relief when Harry went to get his phone.

"Here," Harry said softly, as he gave Niall his phone with Liam's contact information.

"Thank you," Niall said just as softly, as he pecked Harry softly on his lips, and went to call Liam on his own phone. 

 

One ring. Niall felt like he should've put his earplugs in or something, because his palms were sweating so much. 

Two rings. He wanted to throw up.

Three rings. His heart were hammering like it wanted to hammer itself out of his chest.

Four rings. Seriously, he wanted to hang up.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Uh, erm, he-hello? I am looking for Liam. Uh, it's Niall. Ho-Horan."

"One minute," the female voice growled. 

"Ye-yeah." Niall felt like he wanted to cry. He could hear the conversation between Liam and the female.

"Who is it?" Liam growled.

"It's Niall."

"Gimme the damn phone, Sophia!" 

Niall could hear that Liam was very angry, indeed.

"Hello?" 

"Uh, Hi. Eh, Liam. It's me. Err, Niall."

"Hi, Niall."

Niall could practically hear the smirk in Liam's voice.

"Uh. I was wondering, if we, uh, could meet up? When you're, err, free?" 

"Can't tell me over the phone?" 

"Uh. No."

"Sure. When are you available?" 

"Uh... Whe-whenever it's a good time, fo-for you. I'm su-sure I could, err, meet you whenever it's a good time for you."

"Uh... What about, err, tomorrow? At five?" 

"Yeah. Uh, do you know where Granny's Cafè is?" 

"Err... No? Wait a second, Niall. Sophia. Where is Granny's Cafè?"

Niall heard the muffled answer of Sophia, and could tell it was the same Granny's Cafè he regularly went to.

"Is it the ...?"

"It's the Granny's Cafè I meant. So, tomorrow at five? Uh... Co-could you, err, please come by yourself?"

"Yup. Bye, Nialler."

"Bye, Li."

 

 Niall rang Caroline, his babysitter, to see if she was available to come along with him, whilst he met with Liam. She could sit with Maura, and if Liam didn't freak out, she could leave Maura alone with the two of them. 

Niall made sure Maura was settled in alright with Caroline, before he sat down to two tables away from Maura and Caroline. When he saw Liam come in, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"Hey, Niall."

Niall couldn't help but notice that Liam's eyes shone extra bright.

"Hi, Liam. Uh, thank you for coming."

"You look very handsome."

"Thank you." Niall couldn't help the blush, no matter how much he didn't want to blush in Liam's presence. 

"Geez... Don't you get a lot of compliments from Harry? I thought he..."

"Liam!"

"Yes?"

"Just... I wanted to talk to you. And I do get lots of compliments from Harry, thank you."

Liam sighed. "So... what was so important that you had to talk to me alone?" 

"Yeah, I just... Promise me you won't freak out?"

"Sure..." 

"And, please, no interrupting me until I'm done talking. Uh, please?" 

"I promise, but you're kind of scaring me..."

"Uh, right. Err... Well..."

Liam couldn't help himself but smile brightly. "It's just me, yeah? No need to be nerveous." 

"Ye-yeah. So, uh, I guess it, uh, started after we broke up. I was sick alot, and I fainted a lot in my dorm, had chronic fatigue, and felt like shit, basically. Uh, I thought it was because of the break up, so I didn't really go to the doctor. Uh..."

"Are you okay?" 

"Please, Liam. No interruptions."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I fainted in class, and my professor took me to the hospital... and, uh, they told me I was, uh, six weeks, err, pre-pregnant."

"Is it... uh...? Right... Shutting up now," Liam murmured.

"Anyway, I.. I couldn't get rid of it. No matter how scared a-and alone I was, and felt. My family go-gone, and.." Niall couldn't help the sob escaping. 

"Shh..." Liam had moved his chair closer to Niall, and he softly stroked his back.

"Uh.. An-anyway, I had a friend, who, uh, helped me, alot. And... and th-there she was. She... was so little, and pre-precious..."

"She's not with Harry, is she?" 

Niall couldn't help but hear the icy tone Liam's voice had, and he shivered at the thought.

"She's here," Niall murmured, as he got up, handed Caroline a tenner, thanked her for coming along with him, and took the pram over to where Liam was sitting.

Niall lifted Maura up, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and handed her over to Liam. 

"She... She's beautiful..." Liam smiled down to Maura, and the little girl peeked up at Liam.

"She has my eyes," Liam whispered softly.

"Yeah. She does." Niall agreed. 

"What's her name?" 

"Maura. After my mam." 

"Hi Maura. I'm, uh... what do you call yourself? And, do you eh, talk to her about me? What am I going to be called?"

Niall smiled. "I'm Daddy. I, uh, named you 'Papa'."

"I'm your Papa." Liam whispered, and he couldn't help but give the little girl a small kiss on her chubby cheek. 

Niall almost melted at the sight of Liam and Maura, but he still had something to discuss with Liam.

"Please, don't take her away from me... I-I ne-need he-her..."

"I'm not taking her away from you. You're her Daddy, and she needs you. But I don't want Harry around her either." 

Niall almost flinched when Liam spat out Harry's name, like it was venom.

"Liam. Harry is going to be around her. We just moved in together."

"Fine. But I am going to want shared custody with you, though. If, uh, you don't mind?" 

Niall felt like he became dizzy with Liam's changing moods. 

"I-I don't mi-mind. Uh..."

"Good. I'll talk to the lawyers, and set up a time for when I can have Maura, and if it's alright with, it's a done deal, yeah?"

"Yeah." 

"Uh, I should probably get going..." Liam looked quite torn.

"Yeah..."

Liam kissed Maura gently again, three times, before he handed her back to Niall, he also pecked Niall quickly on his cheek. 

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" 

"See you soon, Liam." Niall agreed, couldn't hide the blush from when Liam touched his cheek, nor the hammering of his heartbeat...

 


	4. Chapter 4

"You coming on tour with us, yeah?" Harry asked Niall as he softly pecked Niall all over his face.

"You know I can't... I got work."

"Get some time off work... and be with me all the time?" Harry puckered his lips, whilst he tickled Niall.

"Harry! St-stop!" Niall laughed out loud.

"Make me!" Harry smirked, and pecked Niall softly on his lips.

"It's so unfair that you're stronger than me," Niall huffed, as he stood up.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I l-love you too," Niall whispered back.

Harry put his lips ontop of Niall's, and put gentle pressure on Niall's lips, as his tongue slipped into Niall's mouth.

"When is Liam coming back with Maura?" Harry whispered huskily in Niall's ear.

"Soo-soon." Niall whimpered as he lost contact with Harry's lips. 

Right on cue, the doorbell rang, and Niall pushed Harry gently off him, and put his fingers through his hair, and straightened his clothes. He went to open the door.

"Hi Maura!" Niall cooed at his little girl. "Liam, Sophia." 

"Hi Niall," Liam said. With a sterner voice, "Harry." 

"Liam," Harry spat. "Sophia." 

"Hi," Sophia smiled at Harry, but glared at Niall. 

"I'll probably want to see her before the tour starts, unless you're coming along and bringing her with you?" Liam asked Niall.

"I won't. Come on the tour. Maybe I'll come when you're in London, but..."

"Can I see her on Thursday? After the photoshoot, and interviews?"

"Yeah..." Niall whispered, as he looked over at Harry, who had a scowl on his face. 

"Papapapa," Maura giggled softly. 

"See ya, Maura. Give Papa a big kiss," Maura put her lips on Liam's nose, and suckled happily on his nose, before she got slightly bored with Liam's nose. 

"Dadadada." 

"Daddy's here, bug." 

"Bye," Liam said, as Niall waved Maura's hand, and softly said goodbye to Liam and Sophia. 

 

Niall sat and softly stroked Maura's hair, being totally into his little girl. He loved her completely. 

"You look very happy," Harry noticed, as he scooped closer to Niall on the sofa. 

"Yeah.... I am happy," Niall sighed, putting his head on Harry's shoulder, whilst still stroking Maura's hair.

"Do you want me to take her?" Harry murmured as he kissed Niall's hair.

"Hmm... Not yet..." Niall whispered, as he didn't want this moment to get away from him. 

"Please, come on tour with me?" Harry whispered.

"I can't... I have to work..."

"Eleanor and Perrie are going, even Sophia is going to be there. Why can't you come too?" 

"Because I have to work, Harry. I can't just throw away my job. I have to ..."

"... But I got money to support  _you and_   _Maura_. You don't have to slave yourself for a measly few pounds..."

"Harry," Niall sighed. "I appriciate what you're trying to say here, Haz, but... I can't just up and throw away what money I have to go around on tour with you, and I don't want to take your money." 

"Yeah. Alright. Just... I'll miss you, yeah? And I'll try and come back here as much as possible."

"Yeah. I'd like that," Niall whispered, as he softly pecked Harry's lips, pecked Maura on her forehead, and handed Maura off to Harry. 

"I'll miss you, baby girl..." Niall heard Harry whisper-sing to Maura, and Niall felt like he's never been happier than he was at that moment. 

"We'll miss you too, Haz." Niall whispered, as he felt Harry spoon him. 

"I'm going to miss you both, so much..." Harry whispered, as he put his arms around Niall, and felt like he never wanted to let go. 

 

"Can you and Maura come over? I'm so lonely...!" Harry whimpered on the phone to Niall, after three whole days on tour.

"I'll, uh, try... but Maura is really crabby lately... And..."

"She misses her Hazza, right?" Harry smiled. 

"Of course she is," Niall giggled. 

"Are you missing me?" 

"You know I am," Niall giggled even more. 

"You can come with my Mum, yeah?" 

"Uh..."

"Please, pretty please? All the mums and girlfriends are going to be here, and I don't want to be alone. My mum can look after Maura. Or, uh, Karen, if you'd rather she'd stay with her.

"Harry... I... Look, I'll think about it. Maura's crying, and I..."

"Yeah. Speak to you soon?"

"Yeah. Miss you, Harry."

"Miss you too, Niall."

 

"Hi, Anne." Niall whispered, as he sat down next to Anne.

"Hi, Niall. Looking forward to seeing Harry?" 

Niall nodded. 

"The little angel is sleeping?" 

"Yeah."

"You know... Uh, I really don't mind looking after Maura if you and Harry want to spend a little time together."

Niall blushed.

"Uh... Yeah..." 

"How did Harry take it when Liam went to the press with Maura?" 

"Not good." Niall confirmed.

"How are you coping?" 

"I.. I'm getting there, slowly. Not quite used to the paps, though." 

"Hi Anne. Niall." Karen cheered softly. "Maura," she cooed.

"Hi Karen," Niall whispered.

"I'm so sorry about Liam going to the press like that, without even consulting you. I swear, Sophia was making him pay. I've never heard a girl shout so much before, it was... Uh, yeah... How are you?" 

Niall smiled softly at Karen. "I'm fine. Uh, so's Maura." 

"If you want to have some time by yourself, I'll be more than happy to look after her for you. When Liam's not around, I mean. And, uh, Harry." Karen grimaced, like she knew she had put her foot in it. 

"Thank you, Karen. Uh. I'll think about it. Err, but I don't really like leaving Maura, you know..." 

Anne and Karen both nodded to Niall's statement. 

"He really wants to please everyone, doesn't he?" Karen whispered to Anne.

"Yeah. I just hope that Harry and Liam doesn't... that they can get their friendship back on track..." Anne whispered back to Karen. 

 

"Hi, Sophia!" Harry greeted, as he and Sophia were the only one up.

"Hi," she greeted Harry. 

"Aren't you hanging out with the girls today?" 

"I don't like them, they're just... so stupid... and they can't shut up about Niall, either..." Sophia spat, before she ran away. 

"Weird." Harry murmured to himself. 

"Morning, Hazza!" Zayn smiled brightly. 

"Morning, Zee. You seem awfully happy this morning." 

"Yeah. You should be happy too, though..." Zayn smiled brightly. 

"Uh... why?" 

"Becuase our mums are going to be here soon, silly!" 

Harry sighed. 

"I do miss my mum, but... I just wish Niall could be here."

"Yeah. I'd be depressed too, if Per couldn't be here with me..." 

"How did Per survive those three months without Eleanor?" Harry smiled, as he tried to get away from Zayn's swatting hand. 

"Perrie wasn't alone, remember. Niall... uh, Niall was with, erm, Liam... Re-remember?"

 "I remember," Harry grumbled.

"Don't be like this Hazzy. Niall is with you now, yeah? You're happy with him, yeah? He's happy with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we are happy together."

"Isn't that what's important?"

"Hmm... You can be so smart, you know, Zaynie." Harry patted Zayn's hair, and laughed loudly when Zayn groaned over the loss of his perfectly groomed hair. 

 

"Hi!" Niall smiled widely as he stumbled in the hotel room, with pram and all, Maura on his arm, whilst their luggage was in the pram. 

"Niall?!" Harry squeaked, as he ran towards Niall, and put his arms around him. 

Perrie swatted everyone away, as she ran to be the next person to hug Niall, as Niall giggled, as he handed Maura over to Harry. 

"Papapapa," Maura giggled when she saw Liam. 

Harry sighed, but did his best to keep all things good when Liam came over and took Maura away from him. 

"Papapapapa," she smiled brightly, as she tried to grab his nose. 

"Hey, beautiful. Papa missed you," as he kissed her softly all over her face. 

"Dadadada," Maura smiled when she was done with saying her "papapapa's". 

"Daddy's right here, see?" Niall smiled to Maura, as he held his arms out for her, but she stayed nuzzled to Liam's neck.

Harry felt like he wanted to scream out when he saw the love in Niall's eyes whilst he watched Liam with their baby daughter. 

 

Liam smiled as ever before, as he settled watching and playing with Maura. She crawled all over him, and he didn't even notice the glare Sophia gave him, before she huffed, and slammed the door. Maura gave a startled cry, but stopped when Liam held her close.

"Don't worry... she won't ever bother you again. Papa is never going to see her again. Papa is all yours, Maura..." 

 

The murmurs of "no-no-no-no-nononononono" woke Harry up from his nap, when he came home for two nights. 

"You okay, Niall?" 

"Ye-yeah. Uh, just feeling really tired." Niall whimpered, as he tried to fight the feeling of wanting to vomit all over the bathroom floor. 

"Niall! Please open the door, baby. Please?" Harry knocked on the door, whilst he silently freaked out. 

Niall opened the door, and he was white as a sheet. 

Harry couldn't hold back the gasp. "Ar-are you, okay, Niall?" 

"Yeah..." Niall hiccuped.

"You don't look fine..." Harry whispered, as he stroked Niall's hair.

"I... I... am so  _so_ sorry, Harry. I-I don-don't know how... I'm  _pregnant_." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning of miscarriage in this chapter. I'll put a note up when it starts, and when it's over.

"Why... why are you sorry, Niall?" Harry whispered softly, as he cupped Niall's face ever so softly. 

"Because... I'm _pregnant_. We... We shouldn't... And I can't... I can't get rid of... it..." Niall cried, and Harry could tell he was close to being hysterical.

"Shh... I'm happy. And I love you. Why shouldn't I want a baby with you, Niall? You do make some very beautiful babies. I love Maura so,  _unbelivably_ much. And although I don't know the baby in your stomach yet, believe me, I love this baby as much as I love Maura. As much as I love you. I love you, Niall." 

Niall hummed softly, as he nuzzled into Harry's neck. 

"Thank you," Niall whispered into Harry's neck. 

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but... I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I was undescribably jealous of Liam. Of what he has with Maura. I mean, I bathe her, I help her go to sleep, I help her get from A to B, I sing her to sleep, put a band-aid on when she has a boo-boo... I do all that, and Liam is the one who gets called 'Papa'." 

Niall took Harry's hand in his own, and put Harry's hand on his flat stomach. 

"This is your baby. This baby will call you 'Papa'. So, what if, you're Hazza to Maura? Names doesn't matter, right?"

"I could be like, really corny now, and say this is a sign of how much we love each other? We're being gifted with this baby with how much we love each other."

"Stop. Please stop. You're making me _and_ the baby sick."

"But you loooooveeeee meeeee, aaaaaand I looooooveeeee yoooouuuu," Harry mockingly sang, as Niall faked being sick. 

"Uh, we probably shouldn't tell anyone just yet, though. Not until we're sure, uh, that I'm actually pregnant, and, uh, that I won't be, uh, have a misscariage."

"Yeah... I can't believe it, though... A baby. Our baby." He kissed Niall softly, and then pecked Niall's flat stomach. "I love you little baby."

Niall giggled softly. "I love you, Harry." And as Harry went to take a shower, Niall cupped his stomach. "And I love you too, little baby..."

 

Harry couldn't stop grinning as he walked into rehearsals, and his shockingly good mood, didn't go  unnoticed by the other lads. Perrie and Eleanor also noticed, but didn't say anything. 

"Has anyone actually seen Sophia?" Niall asked, when he had some time to himself, slumped in Eleanor's hotelroom bed. 

"Oooh... Didn't you know? Liam broke up with her. Something about, uh, Maura." Perrie said, but then looked to Niall, who looked deeply hurt by that.

"Not like, I think she was just, jealous... that you and Liam shared something, and then, like, she wasn't really given a chance by Liam to take part of that part of his life. Uh, at least that's what Louis told me." Eleanor said, as she patted Niall's arm.

"I... That's not my fault, though!" Niall whispered.

"Of course not... but ever since you got back here, you have to admit, that Liam has been given you loads of attention, and is always around, with Maura and stuff..." Eleanor said. 

"He's her papa. And he hasn't been given me loads of attention!" Niall argued.

"Niall, come on. You do realise that Liam and Harry are, like, not talking to each other, right? That Liam is insanely jealous of the fact that Harry's got you? And that Harry is jealous of the fact that Maura isn't his biological child, and that he's terrified of Liam actually winning you over?" Perrie stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Niall sighed, and slumped even more down on the soft bed. 

"But it... doesn't matter, right? You  _do_ love Harry, right?" 

"Of course I love Harry. I... okay, please don't say anything to anyone, but... I'm pregnant."

"With Harry's baby?" Eleanor whispered, with big bright eyes.

"Of course with Harry's baby," Niall hissed.

"Uh, how... How are you feeling, Niall?" Perrie whispered, going slightly white.

"It's... not as bad as it was with Maura." Niall confirmed, and Perrie sighed in relief.

"Wait... a minute? You...  _You knew? About Maura? Before the rest of us_?" Eleanor whisper-shrieked to Perrie.

"Yes. Alright. I had to make sure Niall was okay, so after his professor took him to hospital, he contacted me, because of Stephen."

"Stephen? Your gay uncle with two kids-Stephen?" Eleanor scrunched her eyes.

"Yes. Now, I do know something about male pregnancy, thanks to Stephen, so after talking with Niall, we decided to keep it just between the two of us. He sent me a picture of her. You saw said picture, whilst the guys were on stage in Miami." 

"You told me..."

"Bathroom," Niall whimpered, as Eleanor quickly guided him to the bathroom, whilst he threw up his lunch. 

"Sorry I freaked out, Niall... But..."

"It's okay. I kind of freaked out too... It's not every day that I find out that Harry has lied to me. I mean, he said everything was okay between him and Liam now." 

"He didn't really lie, though. I mean, they just don't talk. Which is better than them throwing punches and going all medivial, right?" Perrie whispered. 

"I suppose," Niall whispered.

 

After the three months had passed, Harry was dying to tell everyone that he was going to be a 'Papa'. 

"We should tell them now..." Harry whispered to Niall. Niall nodded, whilst he blushed profoundly as he stood on the small stage that the guys used as a party venue whenever they wanted to mock around. It was only friends and family there, as they had partied for their launch of their fourth album.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Harry said, as he grinned widely at the guests of family and friends. Niall gripped his hand, very tightly.

"I am proud to announce that... Niall and I... are having  a baby!" 

"BRING OUT THE CHAMPAGNE! AND CIGARS!" Louis yelled, as he stormed the stage, dragging a laughing Zayn up with him. 

"Congrats, man! I'm very happy for ya! Who knew Harry had good swimmers, eh?" Louis wriggled his eyebrows, as he nudged Niall. 

Niall couldn't help the laugh, or the blush. After the fifth inuendo of Harry's swimmers from both Louis and Zayn, Niall excused himself to go to the bathroom, as he felt rather flushed. 

 

"Li-Liam?" Niall breathed softly.

"Hi," Liam smiled gently at him.

"Err.. Hi." Niall cursed at his pale complexion, as he felt his face heat up.

"Uh, congratulation. With the baby." Liam coughed.

"Uhm... Th-thank you," Niall whispered softly.

Liam came closer, and Niall could smell the intoxicating perfume Liam wore. 

Niall felt his eyes flutter shut, in pure reflex. 

"I'm sorry," Liam whispered, as he closed the gap, and smashed his lips onto Niall's.

Their lips moved in perfect sync, and as Liam was about to ask for entrance into Niall's mouth, was when Niall realised what he was doing. He pushed Liam away.

"No!"

"Niall, I..."

"No! No! No! _Nononono!_  What the hell are you doing, Liam?!"

"I-I kissed you."

"You have no right! No right!" Niall cried out, as he gave Liam a hard slap on his right cheek, and ran away.

Liam fell to the floor, feeling rejected and deflated as he cursed himself. He was too late. Of course he was. Niall was having Harry's baby. 

 

** **TW** **

 

Niall was unusual quiet when he came back from the bathroom. He continued being quiet as he and Harry went back to their flat.

"Are you sure you're alright, Niall? Louis and Zayn didn't offend you, did they?" Harry asked with concern dripping from his voice.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just... want to take a bath, and then sleep, hopefully forever, until the baby's born..." Niall murmured.

"I love you," Harry said, as he stroked Niall's stomach, and patted Niall's hair. 

"Hmm..." was all Harry got in response. 

Harry sighed, as he went to work on a new song he was determined to dedicate to his baby son or baby daughter. And of course to Maura, who was the apple of his eye, even though she wasn't really his.

After ten minutes, Harry heard Niall give a terrifying shriek, as if he was in pain, and then "HARRY! HARRY!"

"Niall? NIALL? ARE YOU OKAY?" Harry ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, and he was terrified when he saw the amount of blood loss Niall had.

"Baby..." Niall whispered, before he fainted.

"Niall... Baby? Sweetie, stay with me! Open your eyes, darling." Harry whimpered, as he scooped Niall up, put a bathrobe over him, and ran to his car.

Damn all the traffic lights in the world. Harry sped through his way to St. James hospital, and held Niall closely to him as he screamed for help when the nurses came running, and taking Niall away from him. "Please, please, help him... and the baby..." Harry whimpered.

Not knowing what to do, Harry realised he couldn't do this on his own. The agonising wait, so he called the one person who could comfort him, whenever things were tough. 

"Perrie?" Harry whimpered.

"It's Zayn. Do you realise it's 2 AM, and we're sleeping, Styles?" Zayn demanded.

"Can I please just talk to Perrie?"

"Harry...? What's wrong?" 

"Zayn... Please put Perrie on the phone..." Harry cried.

Zayn nudged Perrie awake. "It's Harry. He's very upset, and asking for you," Zayn whispered, and the zonked back to sleep.

"Harry?" Perrie yawned.

"Perrie? It... It's Niall... He lost... blood... so much blood... I don't know.. Can you please,  _please_ , come to St. James hospital?" Harry pleaded and cried. 

"I'll be there in five minutes, Haz." Perrie promised, before she hung up. 

Harry found the busy tone more comforting than the sound of people rushing by him. 

 

Harry didn't realise that Perrie was there, until she put her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"Shh... Niall is tough." Perrie whispered, but Harry could tell she was just saying this, as she looked uncertain too.

"The blood..." Harry whimpered, and Perrie rocked Harry back and forth. 

"He'll be okay. Male miscarriages are... grusome. Even more so than when a woman has a miscarriage. Stephen, my uncle, had a miscarriage, and... It was horrible..." Perrie whispered.

"I was so, scared." Harry whimpered.

"Shh.. I know. I know." 

"Styles?" A gruff voice said, and Harry stood up, with Perrie.

"How is he?" Perrie asked. 

"He lost a lot of blood. I'm sad to say there's no baby. We could hardly save Mr. Horan's life, as he didn't have enough calcium. As the baby had used up a lot of his Calcium storage, and due to the mass amount of blood loss... there was a little touch and go there for a second." 

Harry was white as a sheet, and Perrie almost felt like she could faint herself. 

"Can we see him?" Perrie whispered.

"Yes. Uh, only one of you, though. He's still very weak." The doctor said, and then went off.

"I can't... I can't go in there and face him... You go, Pez." Harry nudged her as they stood outside Niall's door. 

"Are you sure?" Perrie asked softly.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm sure... I'll, uh, go in after you talked to him, yeah?" 

Perrie nodded.

 

**Trigger warning over**

 

"Perrie?" Niall hiccuped.

"Hi, Niall." Perrie gave him a sad smile.

"Where's Harry?" 

"He's outside. He called me, uh..."

"I lost the baby." Niall whimpered.

"I know, Niall. I know."

"I'm being punished..." Niall cried.

"What are you talking about?" Perrie whispered.

"Li-Liam ki-kissed m-me," Niall cried, "and, I re-really li-liked it. I ev-even ki-kissed him ba-back. I-I'm be-being pun-punished for, for, fa-falling in lo-love wi-with hi-him a-a-again..." 

"Shh..." Perrie put her arms around Niall, and kissed his hair, whilst rocking him back and forth. 

"Do you really love Liam?" Perrie whispered.

"Ye-yes." Niall whimpered.

"Do you love Harry?" 

Niall nodded.

"You should tell Harry. If your feelings for Liam is stronger..."

"Bu-but Li-Liam is so me-mean to Ha-Harry, a-and i-it br-breaks m-my he-heart... Aaand th-then I ha-hate him..."

"Shh... Don't worry about that now, Niall... Shh..." Perrie still rocked Niall back and forth, and couldn't help the tears rolling down her face, as she rocked Niall to sleep.

 

Harry, having finally found the courage to go inside, because he was terrified that Niall hated him, stopped dead when he heard Niall's confession. "Li-Liam ki-kissed m-me, and, I re-really li-liked it. I ev-even ki-kissed him ba-back. I-I'm be-being pun-punished for, for, fa-falling in lo-love wi-with hi-him a-a-again..." 

"Shh... Do you really love Liam?" Harry heard Perrie ask Niall. 

"Ye-yes." Harry could hear Niall whimper out his answer.

"Do you love Harry?" 

Silence. 

Silence meant 'no'. Harry felt numb. Broken. 

He found his phone in his pocket, and scrolled down to find the contact information of the one person he hadn't spoken to in months. 

"You win," Harry croaked when he heard the phone being answered.

"Huh?" 

"You win. You win, Payne." Harry whispered.

Liam was silent. Harry was silent too. Liam breathed softly. 

"I didn't know you gave up so easily, Styles." 

"He lost the one thing that tied me and him together. He never stopped loving you, anyway. I-I can't compete with that anymore. You win. I know you kissed him." 

"Harry, I..."

"Just... get here. He's at St. James hospital. He needs you..." Harry whispered, before he hung up. Tears rolling down his cheeks, as he couldn't hold his body up anymore, and slid down to the floor. Every nurse, doctor and patients that were out of their beds, rushing by, not noticing the man sitting on the floor, with a broken heart. 

 

Niall sat in his bed, waiting patiently for Harry to come through the door. Perrie had left, and Niall felt nervous. Did Harry hate him for losing the baby? 

"Hi," a familiar voice greeted, and Niall looked up from his hands. 

"Liam?" 

"Yeah." 

"Uh... What are you doing here?" 

"Er, Harry called me." 

Niall looked at Liam in disbelief. "Harry called you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why? Why did he call you?"

Liam sighed. "He said he couldn't compete with me anymore. And that you never stopped loving me."

"Compete?" Niall scrunched his face up, and then everything seemed to fit. Harry's insecurities, and the way Liam would always stare at him, and try and make him blush.

"You... You... I _KNEW_ you were a ... git..." Niall ranted. "I'm not some prize you can win at some of the award shows you attend! No wonder Harry was jealous when you... Argh!" 

"Did he have a reason to be?"

"Be what?" Niall hissed.

"To be jealous? Of me?"

"I..." Niall didn't find it in his heart to even mutter the words, so he just gave a small, curt nod.

"If it helps, I was jealous of Harry too," Liam murmured softly.

"It doesn't. Help, that is." Niall scoffed.

"I can leave... if you want? Or take Maura off your hands, until you're, uh, healed up again."

"Don't leave yet..." Niall whimpered. "But... please... Just... if we're ever going to, uh, try and get together again... I need time, okay? I... I'm still hurt, you know?"

"I know," Liam whispered.

"Stay with me, until I fall asleep?" Niall murmured.

"Yeah," Liam whispered, as he gently kissed Niall's forehead.

As Niall drifted off to sleep, Liam whispered that he would always take care of Niall's heart and feelings first... Because he had been an utter idiot when he let Niall go in the first place.  


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story became a lot longer than I first anticipated... So a little long epilogue to finish the story off... Just... Because... Broken hearted Harry... :(

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Harry smiled, as he stared down at the people that he loved and adored. "I can't believe it's been three years since I met my husband..." Harry smiled at the man who had captured his heart, when he had been in the darkest place, and cheers from the people he loved so much. "I am a man of few words, but Nick, hubby-bubby, I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of me when I needed it the most..." Harry stopped, as he couldn't resist the urge to kiss this wonderful man in front of him.

"And three years later, we're still waiting for Harry to finish his speech!" Louis shouted.

"And I am going to pop out these damn, uh, baby!" Perrie grimaced, as Zayn put his hand over his very pregnant wife's belly. She was expecting any day now.

"Get a grip, guys and girls. Geeze!" Harry smiled at them.

Maura was running around, being slightly bored with all the grown up stuff. She did sometimes sit still, either to nuzzle into someone's neck, or sit on her daddy or papa's knee. 

"You agree with me, don't you, Maura?" Harry smiled at the little girl, who gave him a big grin, as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Now... we can't really overlook the time when I dated Niall... I know, I know... I'm sorry for bringing it up, Niall... But, as it is, something better was really written in the stars for both of us. I mean, if I hadn't called Perrie, and rushed her to come to the hospital, or if Niall hasn't confessed to Perrie, and if I hadn't stood outside the door to listen in as I plucked up the courage to go inside, or..."

"... or just get on with it, PLEASE?!" Zayn groaned.

"Yeah, yeah... Err... Anyway, thank you Liam for stealing your boyfriend back from me... And Nick... My Grimmy... Thank you for taking your time to talk to the blubbering mess I was. I love you."

A cheer for the newest wedded couple, Niall couldn't help but wipe his own tears at what he thought was Harry's beautiful speech.

"You okay?" Liam whispered.

"Yeah. He's right, though? I mean... We are, like, written in the stars, right?" 

 

"Next up.... Why don't you go, Liam?" Harry winked at Liam, and Liam groaned. He was so not ready for this. 

"Thank you, Harry." Liam snapped in the microphone, but then gave a small wink to Nick and Harry.

"Congrats to Harry and Nick. Is it Styles? Or Grimshaw? Or Styles-Grimshaw? Or Grimshaw-Styles?" Liam teased. Louis was the only one who laughed. 

"What? It's funny?!" Louis shouted out. 

Niall chuckled softly at Louis.

"Anyway, I suppose I am at fault too, for getting the happily married couple together, although I wanted it to be somewhat sooner. Uh, unless we're overlooking the fact that I actually broke up with, uh, Niall... and... uh, in an attempt to not be a stereotype gay boybander, dated a girl... for a while there, and..." 

"Please, for the love of God! Someone shut Styles-the-second up!" Perrie shouted.

"Hey!" Liam and Harry said in unison, before they both chuckled softly. 

"You both love me," Perrie huffed.

"Unfortunately, that's true.." Liam sniggered, as Perrie threw her napkin at him. 

"Idiots!" Perrie shouted, as she aimed Zayn's napkin at Harry. 

"Anyway, in honour of, uh, Nick, Niall and Maura..." Louis and Zayn gave Liam a glare, "and no, I'm not forgetting Perrie and Eleanor. And Perrie's baby, and the new mummy to be, Eleanor..." Liam rolled his eyes, "Uh... Here's, a little something that was actually Harry's idea... But we all helped... We decided we'd sing you a song. As our last performance as a band. Just for you guys."

Perrie cried loudly, and Eleanor kept on holding onto Louis' arm, as she didn't want to let him go. 

Niall was shocked, to say the least. 

 

_Some people laugh_

_Some people cry_

_Some people live_

_Some people die_

_Some people run_

_Right into the fire_

_Some people hide_

_Their every desire_

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

_Because the heart never lies_

_Some people fight_

_Some people fall_

_Others pretend_

_They don't care at all_

_If you want to fight_

_I'll stand right beside you_

_The day that you fall_

_I'll be right behind you_

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

_Because the heart never lies_

 

_Another year over_

_And we're still together_

_It's not always easy_

_But I'm here forever_

_Yeah, we are the lovers_

_I know you believe me_

_When you look into my eyes_

_Because the heart never lies_

 

"Did you like it?" Liam asked, as he gently kissed Niall's forehead.

"Ye-yeah. Uh. It was beautiful."

"Thank you," Liam whispered.

"I wrote the lyrics, with a little help from Harry, Louis and Zayn. Harry did the music. All by himself, I might add." 

"Uh, so...?"

"It was what he worked on, when you went to hospital..." Liam whispered.

"I-I didn't, uh, know that..." Niall said quietly.

"It was to the baby you both lost... and, of course, to you... and Perrie and Eleanor... He had the music, and I... I had the lyrics. I felt like, I never could lie when I looked into your eyes, Niall... Even when I said goodbye to you the first time, I... I never stopped loving you, Niall James." 

"I know," Niall whispered.

"I really do love you, you know?"

"I know. I love you too."

"Niall?"

"Hmm?" 

"Will, you, uh, marry me?" 

"Wh-what?" 

"I can't say it again..." Liam murmured.

"I'm sorry, but what?" 

"Come on, Nialler! Don't let the man wait anymore!" Zayn wolf-whistled, as he laughed.

"Uh..."

"It's okay if you want to wait, I..."

"Yes." Niall whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I can't say it again," Niall teased, as he blushed, gave a small nod, and pecked Liam's lips. 

 

"Okay... With everyone so bloody happy...  _I_ am happy to announce that Perrie's expecting twins. A boy and a girl!" Zayn grinned, as Perrie whacked him. 

"It was supposed to be a secret!" Perrie hissed.

"Don't worry, Perrie. We kind of knew, you know?" Eleanor giggled, as Perrie gave her her best death glare. 

"You just wait, Eleanor Calder, when you get so fat you can't... Oh, for crying out loud!" Perrie groaned.

"Oh, it won't be long!" Louis said in a sing song voice, as he stood up.

"I have to get to the hospital!" Perrie groaned.

"Just as a round off, before we all run out... I would just like to inform, that my supersperm is way better than all yours... Yeah, okay... Who knew Liam had it in him to knock up a dude? Sorry, Niall. And then Harry knocked up the same dude. Uh, sorry again, Niall. And Zayn then had to be all... twins-sperm with Perrie! But HAH! I WIN! We're having triplets! Three boys, baby! WHOOP!" Louis let the microphone drop to the floor, and then ran over to where Eleanor sat.

"HAH! You'll get fatter than me, then Calder! OWW!" Perrie groaned, as Zayn tried to get Perrie up. 

"Come with me, El?" Perrie huffed and puffed.

"Sure," Eleanor got up, and got Perrie out of her chair, and into Zayn's car. "You coming or what, superdaddy?" Eleanor winked to Louis and Zayn. 

 

Maura was super excited when she got to meet little Patricia and Yaser, and was even more wide eyed when she met the three sons of Eleanor and Louis; John, James and Jeremy. "They're so small," Maura whispered to Niall, as she looked in awe to the little babies. 

"Do you think we should tell them we're having one of those too?" Liam whispered in Niall's ear, before he took Maura off of Niall's arms, gave her a little peck on her nose, and then gave Niall a small peck on his lips.

"Nah. We can tell them the day after when Harry and Nick announce they're having a baby." Niall giggled, as he saw the shocked face Liam had. We seem to always storm their thunder, and it is kind of fun." 

"They're, uhm, going to have a baby?" Liam whispered stuttered.

"Yeah," Niall nodded. 

"Did, uh, Harry tell you?" 

"He did." Niall confirmed.

"So... That's why Harry and Nick was such in a rush with their wedding?" Liam snickered.

"Yeah. Harry didn't want to be 'bloated' in his wedding photos, and Nick agreed that he couldn't wait to get married, so..."

"Does Harry know you're pregnant?"

"Nope!" Niall popped the p.

"Do you think, uh, it'll hurt him, if we do tell him?"

"Liam... Stop! It's been three years. It won't hurt him. Besides, he will probably have his own baby by the time I pop out mine. Besides he is getting what he always wanted anyway. It doesn't hurt. Besides, you know, Harry and I might have been infatuated with each other three-four years ago, but he's way happier with Nick than he ever was with me. And I am way happier with you than I was with him, okay?" 

"You seemed so happy with him, that's all..."

"Happier than I am with you?"

"No... Don't listen to me. Just old insecurities coming to life again, I suppose." Liam whispered, as he put his hand protectivly over Niall's stomach, and nibbled slightly on his neck, which made Niall blush. Liam noticed. "I love how, after the eight years I've known you and been with you, I can still make you blush," Liam cooed in Niall's ear.

"You're so weird," Niall giggled, the blush still tainting his cheeks.

"You love me, though, right?" Liam asked, humour in his voice. 

"I never stopped loving you, Liam." Niall was serious.

"I didn't either. Stop loving you, I mean."

Niall smiled.

"You never stop to prove it to me," Niall whispered huskily in Liam's ear, as he pressed his lips sofly on Liam's lips, and Liam couldn't help but groan when Niall pulled his lips away from his.

Niall and Liam looked lovingly into each other's eyes for the longest time, and then Liam couldn't hold it back any longer. He had to kiss Niall again, and just as before he locked his lips with Niall, he couldn't help but whisper, "I love you so much, Niall James Horan. I can't wait to marry you and make you officially mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Heart Never Lies' lyrics belongs to Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones (McFly). And yay fot happy ending Gryles (Harry and Nick Grimshaw) and Niam :)


End file.
